2009/February
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of February 2009. February 1 Out in Dublin Lady Gaga was spotted out in Dublin a few hours before the concert. 1-31-09_Hotel_in_Dublin.jpg Doll Domination Tour at The O2 : Main articles: The O2, Doll Domination Tour Gaga performed her 35 minutes set list which was an increase of 10 minutes from the 10 previous shows. #Origami Dress (Black), Molded Top (Translucent), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga February Hotel She worked on The Fame Ball in her hotel room with a bottle of Jack. She wore what she described as her "good luck" blazer. The photograph in color was included on the Book of Gaga. Img 1571.png 1-0-09 Ireland 001.jpg 1-0-09 Ireland 002.jpg 1-0-09 Ireland 003.jpg #Sunglasses by Ray-Ban, blazer by Chanel February 3 Victoria Square Shopping Center, King's Hall Exhibition and Conference Centre (Doll Domination Tour) *Origami Dress (White), Molded Top (Translucent), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga 09-02-03 Belfast.jpg Feb 4 The Shockwaves Album Chart Show *Molded Top (Translucent), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga, panties by Linda Stokes 2-4-09 Koko music venue.jpg 2-4-09 Performance at Koko Music venue.jpg Feb 5 Hotel, Sheffield Arena (Doll Domination Tour) *Origami Dress (Black), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga 2-5-09 Hotel.jpg Feb 6 Unknown photoshoot, Doll Domination Tour at Liverpool Echo Arena, Newz Bar Stephen Sprouse01.jpg 09-02-06 London.jpg #Bra and pantie by Louis Vuitton #Origami Dress (Transparent), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga #Sunglasses by Balenciaga February 8 Hotel 2-8-09 Hotel in Paris.jpg 2-25-09 Leaving NRJ Radio.jpg 2-8-09 In Paris.jpg #Shoes by Stella McCartney ADOS France Interview Ados France Interview.jpg Doll Domination Tour at Le Zénith :Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, Le Zénith #Origami Dress (Transparent), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga Feb 9 Heineken Music Hall (Doll Domination Tour) *Origami Dress (Transparent), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga Feb 10 Planet Radio, Jahrhunderthalle Frankfurt (Doll Domination Tour) *Origami Dress (Black), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga 2-10-09 Planet Radio.jpg Feb 12 Hallenstadion (Doll Domination Tour) *Origami Dress (Transparent), Molded Top (Translucent), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga February 13 Unknown show (Plug RTL) Plug RTL Belgium 1.jpg *Bow and jacket by Ligia Morris for Haus of Gaga, sunglasses by Unknown Doll Domination Tour at Forest National : Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, Forest National #Origami Dress (Black), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga Feb 14 Zenith, Energy München 93.3, Energy Private Concert *Origami Dress (Transparent), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga 09-02-14 Münich.jpg Feb 15 Rockhal (Doll Domination Tour) *Origami Dress (Transparent), Molded Top (Translucent), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga Feb 16 Hotel london *?? 09-02-16 London.jpg Feb 17 Grimaldi Forum (Doll Domination Tour), Returning to Hotel in London *Origami Dress (Transparent), Molded Top (Translucent), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga 2-17-09 Leaving Hotel in Paris.jpg Feb 18 MTV Spanking New Sessions, Heathrow Airport, BRIT Awards *Origami Dress (Black), IPod LCD Glasses, Fame sunglasses, Disco Stick by Haus of Gaga, boots by Givenchy ("Fall 2008") Performance1.jpg 2-18-09 BRIT Awards.jpg Press1.jpg 09-02-18 Heathrow Airport.jpg Feb 19 Berlin Tegel Airport At Berlin airport 2.jpg 09-02-19 Berlin Airport.jpg 2-19-9 Berlin Tegel Airport 001.jpg #Sunglasses by Unknown, blazer and shoes by Chanel, bag by Angel Jackson VIVA TV Lady Gaga was spotted at the VIVA Studios in Berlin. 2-19-9 VIVA TV studios 001.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace Tracks (Arte) :Main articles: Tracks Doll Domination Tour at Max-Schemling-Halle :Main articles: Doll Domination Tour,Max-Schmeling-Halle '' #Origami Dress (Translucent), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga February 20 Michael Wilfling : ''Main article: Michael Wilfling . The Dome 49 Arrival 1.jpg 2-20-09 Performing at the Dome 1.jpg 2-20-09 Performing at the Dome 2.jpg 2-20-09 The Dome 49_001.jpg #?? Feb 22 Final for the Italian TIM Cup :Main article: Futurshow Station 2-22-09 Futurshow in Italy.jpg *Makeup by Cassie Lomas, #Armor by Optic Nerve Studios for Haus of Gaga, February 23 Shopping in Paris 09-02-23 Paris.jpg 2-23-09 Paris.jpg #Sunglasses by Unknown, handbag by Fendi, jacket and boots by Chanel François Berthier : Main article: François Berthier . François Berthier 12.jpg Feb 24 Andrea Spotorno : Main article: Andrea Spotorno . Roba 01.jpg Shopping in Paris *?? 09-02-24 Paris.jpg 2-24-09 Shopping in Paris 002.jpg Slam Photography : Main article: Slam Photography . SLAM006.jpg TheFameUSB19.jpg February 25 NRJ Radio :Main article: NRJ Radio Performed two songs. 09-02-25 Paris.jpg #Sunglasses by Prada, shoes by Christian Louboutin Nicolas Hidiro : Main article: Nicolas Hidiro Nicolas Hidiro 2-25-09 001.jpg #... VIP Room Théatre :Main articles: Poker Face European Promo Tour, VIP Room Théatre 09-02-25 Paris (VIP Room Theatre).jpg 2-25-09 VIP Theatre 002.jpg #Sunglasses by American Apparel, jacket by Maison Martin Margiela, boydsuit by Jean-Claude Jitrois, shoes by Balenciaga, handbag by Fendi, watches by Maranello February 26 Fama, ¡a bailar! (Quatro) : Main article: Fama, ¡a bailar! Gaga performed "Just Dance" with Michael Silas, Asiel Hardison, Ian McKenzie and Space Cowboy. 2-26-09 Fama, ¡a bailar! 003.jpg 2-26-09 Fama, ¡a bailar! 002.jpg 2-26-09 Fama, ¡a bailar! 001.jpg #Jacket by Maison Martin Margiela, bodysuit by Jean-Claude Jitrois, shoes by Unknown, Acrylic glasses by Haus of Gaga, February 27 Reportaje (Sol Música) One of the many interviews she gave that day. Sesiones MySpace :Main article: Ocho Y Medio Club Gaga was photographed leaving the venue. 2-27-09 Sesiones MySpace.jpg 2-27-09 In Madrid.jpg #Nude bodysuit by Maison Martin Margiela #Sunglasses by Tom Ford, jacket by Maison Martin Margiela, Category:2009 fashion